My Sister
by NarutoLuver35
Summary: Sakura has a sister who takes an interest in Lee. Who will Lee choose? I'm so sorry that I said it was complete, but my brother tampered with my story. Main Couple: LeeSaku. Hints of: NejiTen, ShikaTema, KibaIno, NaruHina, and KankOC. Hints of anti GaaMat
1. Oh great, her again

Me: Hey, it's me again!

Sakura: I HAVE A SISTER?!

Hinata: Oh, poor you, sisters are soooooooooo annoying!

Ino: I'm glad I'm an only child.

Me: Hm… I might make a story where you have a brother, Sakura takes interest in him, and then he wants to take over her.

Tenten: Wha?

Temari: I can't wait for this story!

Gaara: Am I in this story?

Lee: I believe so

Naruto: I am totally in this story!

Sasuke: Hey, I'm back.

Me: Oh, too bad, you weren't able to sign up for the story in time…

Neji: Wait, what do you mean sign up?

Shikamaru: Don't you remember when Violet made us sign some things?

Kiba: I thought it was to an all you can eat dinner!

Tenten: Okay, the couples for this story are LeeSaku, NejiTen, ShikaTema, KibaIno, and NaruHina.

Kankuro: Violet does not own Naruto.

Sakura and Lee were walking side by side, talking about their teammates and missions.

"and that's when Naruto ran around shouting, 'NO MY RAMEN!', ran into a tree, and now that's how he's in the hospital!" Sakura exclaimed, clutching her side from laughing too hard, while Lee was wiping a tear away from laughing too much.

"So Lee, I was wondering if you wanted to…" Sakura started but was rudely interrupted by a loud, "FOREHEAD GIRL!"

Sakura had a huge vein throbbing on the side of her head.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT INO-PIG?!" Sakura shouted so loud that the whole village shook, Lee and seven trees fell over, several people were shouting, 'EARTHQUAKE!', Tsunade's face was filled with prides shouting, 'My pupil is as loud as me now!', and Ino was clinging onto the girl next to her shouting at Sakura, "FOREHEAD GIRL! DON'T TRY TO KILL ME OR THIS GIRL WHO SAYS SHE'S YOUR SISTER!"

Sakura's eyes widened and then narrowed.

'That sister, the one who made my clan give up on me!' Sakura thought bitterly.

**'UGH! THAT THING IS HORRIBLE!' inner shouted. **

Ino and the girl walked up, the girl smiling.

"Sakura!" she shouted, hugging her.

Sakura put on a fake smile and hugged her back.

"Star, it's nice to see you!" Sakura said, lying, "I'm amazed that you recognized me!"

Star just laughed and replied, "How could I not notice you?! You have pink hair and green eyes!"

Sakura broke the hug and looked at Star. She was still as beautiful as ever with her fair skin, her waist black hair, and her black eyes. She was wearing a white dress with the shoulder part poofy, the sleeves white going down to her wrist, the dress ending at her ankles, and Sakura thought that she was wearing shorts underneath. She was then wearing a white ribbon in her hair, white heels, and a locket necklace.

Sakura looked at herself, her shoulder pink hair, her green eyes, and her pale skin. She looked at what she was wearing which was a black spaghetti strapped shirt, with a red knee length skirt, with shin high black boots, and her ninja headband.

Star's clothes were white and long, hers were red, black and shorter. Star's hair was midnight black and her eyes were dull black, Sakura's hair was bright pink, and sparkling green. Star was powerful, Sakura was not. They were opposites.

"So, Sakura, who is this handsome ninja?" Star asked, pushing Sakura to the side, trailing her fingers up and down his chest.

"Um, that's Lee," Sakura told her, watching Star's fingers run up and down Lee's chest.

"Um, I am Rock Lee," Lee said, putting his hand out. Star smiled and shook it.

Star turned to Sakura and motioned for her to come there.

Sakura walked up and Star said, "How about we go talk, chat like old times?"

'What does she mean by old times? She was always putting me down,' Sakura thought.

"Sure," Sakura agreed.

"Bye Ino-pig, bye Lee," Sakura said waving and smiling.

"Bye Ino-chan, bye Lee-kun," Star said, winking at Lee.

Lee and Ino waved back.

"Bye Sakura, bye Star," they both said.

Me: Alright, that was the first chapter to My Sister!

Sakura: Great, I have a sister named Star.

Star: Sheesh, I have to be a sister to this weak annoying girl.

Hinata: Oh no you didn't!

Ino: You did not go there!

Star: I think I did.

Me: Now I'm upset I put you in this story.

Star: If you weren't paying me, I wouldn't even be here.

Me: I'm not paying you.

Tenten: OH YEAH! THEN LEAVE STAR!

Star: I like to annoy you guys, so, I'm staying.

Temari: Tenten you idiot.

Me: Alright, I'll see you guys next chapter!


	2. The Chat

Me: Oh great, I have to talk to Star again.

Sakura: Hey, I have to work with her!

Hinata: Yeah, sorry… it's only you and Star in this scene.

Ino: I feel so sorry for you Sakura.

Star: Sheesh, why do I have to like that bushy browed freak?

Tenten: OH MY GOSH YOU JERK! LEE IS LIKE MY BROTHER AND YOU SUCK!

Star: Yeah, and you all are fat

Me: OH NO YOU DIDN'T!

Star: I think I did

Lee: NO ONE CALLS MY SAKURA ANGEL FAT!

Naruto: I'm not allowed to hit a girl, so put these on!

Star: Leaves and changes

Star: Why are you making me wear this? I look like a boy now!

Naruto: Exactly! Punch Star

Star: Flying

Star: Ouch! I'LL GET YOU BACK UZUMAKI!

Temari: Sigh, Violet does not own Naruto

THE CHAT

"So, Sakura, what have you been up to lately?" Star asked.

Sakura looked her way and said, "Well I became a ninja."

Star just laughed open heartedly, and said, "I know you became a ninja silly! I mean, what kind of jutsus did you learn?"

"I learned how to heal, inhuman strength, and a lot of new genjutsus," Sakura answered.

"Oh!" Star said.

"So, what's up with the clan?" Sakura asked.

Star smirked. "I am to be the next heir, but, I must marry. And that is why I'm here. I need to find a fiancé, and I think that the Lee boy would be a fine husband," she told Sakura.

Sakura stopped walking for a while, until Star noticed Sakura wasn't next to her anymore. Star looked around and started walking back. She saw Sakura still standing there dumb struck.

"Um, Sakura?" Star asked. She waved her hand in Sakura's face, that didn't work, she snapped in Sakura's face, that didn't work, finally, she shouted out, "SAKURA!"

Sakura noticed her and then shook her head back and forth.

"I'm sorry, I spaced out," Sakura said, trying to hide the fact that she was fighting with Inner Sakura, or more like agreeing with Inner Sakura about what she'll do to Star.

"So, what were you saying again?" Sakura asked.

Star smirked again. "I was saying," Star said, "that I was thinking about marrying Lee. I mean, if I talk to the hokage then I'm sure she'll let me marry Lee."

I couldn't believe it! Would Tsunade-sama really let Star marry Lee?

"Well then, I'll let you talk to her," I said as I left.

"Alright, thanks Sakura! Bye!" Star shouted at me.

I put my hand up in a waving motion.

Me: Sorry for making such a short chapter… but… STAR IS SUCH A BRAT!

Ino: I know!

Sakura: She's more of a brat than you are!

Ino: Totally!

Ino: HEY!

Tenten: I wish that Violet never made this story.

Temari: yeah, then we wouldn't have to deal with Star

Me: hey! Temari, you're not even supposed to be in this story!

Hinata: Really?

Tenten: I wish she was

Hinata: why?

Sakura: my guess, so Temari could help us beat up Star

Ino: where is Star?

Me: I locked her in a closet!

Star: Ha! You forgot about my ability!

Me: UGH!

Sakura Ino: GET OUT OF HERE!

Temari Hinata Tenten: DIE ALREADY!

Me: Great, please wait for the next chapter.


	3. How to get Tsunade's acceptance?

Me: Hey, I'm back.

Naruto: Today the boys are going to help Violet out, because we don't want Star to pop out.

Neji: Seriously, she is such a brat.

Shikamaru: She's more than troublesome, she's annoying

Lee: I hate this… Star is being mean to my Sakura flower!

Naruto: Is Sakura your flower or angel?

Lee: Both!

Star: Hey guys!

Naruto: WTF! WHY ARE YOU HERE!

Star: I wanted to annoy you guys.

Neji: Yes, but because you're here, that means… tell her Shikamaru!

Shikamaru: That means you're a boy and we can beat you up!

Naruto: OH YEAH!

Naruto: Punch Star

Star: OUCH! WHAT'S UP WITH YOU GUYS AND PUNCHING ME!

Shikamaru: You're annoying.

Lee: Shikamaru, you sound like Sasuke.

Neji: Anyways, Violet does not own Naruto… but she does own the bratty Star

TALK WITH THE HOKAGE

Star smirked, walking up to the hokage's tower.

She knocked twice before Tsunade's voice boomed through the building saying, "Come in."

Star opened the door, and you could see a small scowl on Tsunade's face.

"Yes Star?" Tsunade asked with a sweet but sour tone in her voice.

"Lady Hokage," Star said bowing.

"I want to marry a bachelor in this village," Star said.

"Which one?" Tsunade asked curiously.

"Rock Lee," Star answered.

"And why would I let you marry him?!" Tsunade snarled at her.

"Because," Star started with a sly look on her face, "the Haruno clan is an important clan. We can control water, earth, wind, fire, and gravity. We will have a treaty if I marry Lee."

Tsunade looked down at her papers.

'It's true that we would have a treaty with a powerful clan. But… Sakura's from that clan too! Although, her parents did exclude her from the clan, and on one in the clan has green eyes. She can't control any of those powers with her eyes. The black eyes that Star has can allow her to control earth, I have to allow her to marry Lee,' Tsunade thought glum fully.

"Fine," Tsunade said finally.

"Excuse me?" Star asked with a smug look on her face.

"I said that you can marry him!" Tsunade shouted, tears about to fall out of her eyes.

"Thank you," Star said, bowing and pushing the door open.

"Wait, Sakura will be the one to make the preparations," Tsunade told Star.

Star looked back and nodded. Tsunade swore that she saw a hate full look in her eyes.

'Now, how to get Lee to marry me,' Star thought.

"I have an idea," Star whispered as she walked to Sakura's house where she would be staying.

Me: Oooh! What is Star planning?

Naruto: What are you talking about? You're the one making the story.

Sakura: Idiot

Lee: I DO NOT WANT TO MARRY STAR!

Star: Why not?! I'm more gorgeous than Sakura!

Sakura: Yeah, you will be better than me when Violet's eyes turn green!

Me: Yep, SUCK IT UP STAR! YOU'RE WORTHLESS IN THIS STORY!

Me: That felt better, now, join us next time on My Sister!

Sakura: Bye!


	4. The Plan

Me: Welcome to my fourth or whatever chapter of My Sister!

Star: You are really dumb if you can't keep track of which chapter you're on.

Me: It's 12 am and I'm very tired!

Star: Anyways, you're room is totally plain.

Me: It's better than your face!

Star: Yeah, and anything is better than you

Me: Ugh! I don't know why I let you sign up!

Star: Because I'm beautiful!

Me: coughuglycoughcoughcough

Star: I can't believe I'm saying this, but Violet does not own Naruto.

THE PLAN

Star took out a cell phone and called up her uncle's cousin's cousin's cousin's brother's sister's nephew.

"Hello?" the other voice asked.

"Seth, it's Star. Come to Konoha as quickly as you can," Star said into the phone. She hung it up and started walking around the village.

SOMEWHERE ELSE

"Tsunade-sama! The kazekage has arrived!" Shizune called out to Tsunade's office. Tsunade had been recently just drowning herself in sake, not even doing the simplest of paper work.

"Ugh," Tsunade groaned out as she stretched out her arms.

"It's my entire fault," Tsunade mumbled as she fell asleep again.

Shizune looked down with pity at the hokage. Tsunade had been blaming the wedding on herself because she knew that Sakura loved Lee. Tsunade was like a mother to Sakura, and Tsunade was feeling very guilty.

Shizune walked out of the office and bowed to the kazekage.

"Kazekage-sama, Tsunade-sama is currently in a very sick position, please talk to Sakura about the living formations, when the meetings are, and etc," Shizune told Gaara with high respect. Gaara nodded and walked off with his two siblings.

Temari squealed happily as she jumped up and down.

"Shika-kun is here! Shika-kun is here!" Temari yelled as she ran from houses to stores to parks and everywhere. Eventually she found him, flirting with Ino. He was holding her hand, making jokes, and Ino was laughing and pecking his cheeks.

Temari felt tears rise to her eyes as she ran away.

WHAT REALLY HAPPENED

"Alright, we need to act like boyfriend and girlfriend until Kiba comes here and asks me out! This also helps you try to act like a real boyfriend to Temari," Ino whispered into Shikamaru's ear. So, Ino kissed his cheeks, he made up jokes, and he held her hand.

"Perfect, he's walking over and Temari will be glad when you're her boyfriend!" Ino whispered excitedly into Shikamaru's ear. Shikamaru and Ino were like siblings so they helped each other out.

Kiba marched right over to them, and punched Shikamaru right in the nose!

"Kiba-kun!" Hinata yelled. She and her boyfriend Naruto ran over to them while they saw Shikamaru on the ground mumbling about how things are troublesome.

"DON'T MESS WITH MY GIRL!"Kiba roared at Shikamaru. Ino felt tears rise to her eyes as she kissed Kiba on the lips.

"Aw Kiba!" Ino said, kissing him again.

Hinata inspected Shikamaru, she's a medic ninja too, and then just healed the bruise in ten minutes.

"I…I'm sorry Shikamaru-kun, I'm not as skilled as Sakura, s…s…so it takes long…er for me to h…heal," Hinata stuttered, embarrassed that she took ten minutes.

"It's alright Hinata-chan! You helped him and that's what matters!" Naruto shouted and kissed Hinata.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata squeaked before fainting.

"HINATA-CHAN!" Naruto shouted before racing her to a hospital.

Star walked by, looking through the window of a store where she saw a girl with a huge fan standing next to a guy with a pineapple hair cut. The fan girl was yelling at the boy before the boy kissed her. The fan girl wobbled a bit before you could hear her shout, "I LOVE YOU SHIKAMARU-KUN!"

Star smirked and walked off. She bumped into a boy with red hair and green eyes.

Her smirk grew.

"Hello Gaara-chan," she said in a taunting way. Gaara's eyes narrowed as he asked bitterly, "What do you want?"

Star just shook her head and said, "Nothing Panda boy."

She walked off, leaving a growling Gaara behind.

"Just you wait Star, you'll get what you deserve," Gaara said before walking off.

"Lee-kun!" Star shouted. She found Lee and Sakura talking on a stone bench. To Sakura, it was the bench where Sasuke left her unconscious.

Sakura looked up from her chat with Lee and saw Star running towards them.

"Lee-kun!" Star shouted before jumping onto him.

"Star?" Sakura and Lee asked.

"Yes it's me! Lee-kun, you and I are getting married!" Star shouted, kissing Lee fully on the lips.

"What?" Lee asked.

"Tsunade-sama said that you and I could get married!" Star shouted again, kissing him again.

"But…" Lee stuttered, his eyes wandering around the location.

"Sakura-nii san, Tsunade-sama said that you get to make the wedding preparations! You and I are the same size," Star told her.

"Kay, come on Lee! We have to go make preparations!" Star shouted.

Star grabbed his hand, not even allowing Lee to explain to Sakura about anything.

Star dragged him along leaving Sakura heartbroken on the same bench that broke heart once.

Me: Aw! Poor Sakura!

Shikamaru: Troublesome.

Temari: Hey! I wasn't even in this story for more than like, two scenes!

Gaara: I only had one line!

Kankuro: I only walked out of the building and then I never came up again!

Me: You're not that important Kankuro.

Ino: I think that that's because he signed up last.

Hinata: I totally agree.

Tenten: Wait, where's Sakura?

Me: Oh, she got so upset about losing Lee that's she's not coming today.

Temari: Yeah, that Star girl is pretty snobby and always gets her way.

Me: She reminds me of someone on gaia.

Ino: Oh, I know that person!

Me: Alright, don't say who though. Alright, wait for my next chapter!


	5. Itachi and Sasuke, Star and Sakura

Me: Hey! This is the fifth chapter!

Kankuro: Today, it is the sand ninja's day!

Matsuri: that includes me!

Gaara: Sarcasm Great

Temari: Not that brat

Me: Matsuri is more bratty than Star

Temari: Yeah, but no one is more annoying than Karin.

Kankuro: I wish that Gaara had never agreed to take Matsuri as his pupil

Gaara: I know, she thinks she likes me!

Me: Hey! That's a great idea! A Gaara/Sakura fic, Matsuri hates Sakura, she tries to break them up!

Temari: You are always thinking of new stories.

Kankuro: But I like her stories.

Gaara: Anyways, here, Violet doesn't own Naruto.

Temari: P.S. it's in Sakura's P.O.V.

Anger, sadness, the bench. Just like Itachi and Sasuke

I sat down on the bench, looking at the spot where Lee used to sit. I let a lone tear fall down my face. Slowly, more and more tears fell from my eyes. I couldn't hold them in, so, they came pouring out. After a few minutes of pouring my eyes out, my throat felt dry, my eyes felt tired and weak, I was sure they were red and puffy, I started to sniffle, and before I knew it, new tears came pouring out.

'Why, why is it always this stupid bench!? Why is it always this bench when I get heartbroken!? WHY!?' I roared into my mind.

**'Sakura, let's calm down. You need to relax,' **Inner tried to sooth me with.

'I DON'T WANT TO RELAX! Star gets everything she wants, and I'm left with nothing!' I thought louder to Inner.

Inner seemed a bit scared. I could hear her sigh and then she said and did the strangest thing. She said, **'Sakura, I'm going to do something good for you. This will calm you down, and help us out.' **

Suddenly, she was controlling my body. She lifted my arm up, put chakara into the fist, and smashed it down into the bench.

My eyes widened as I watched it break into a million pieces.

Once Inner released me, I fell to my knees, happy and sad that the bench was now destroyed.

'Inner, thank you and I'm sorry.'

**'Sakura, it's both us. I'm glad you feel better.'**

'Inner, we are just like Itachi-san and Sasuke.'

**'What do you mean?'**

'Itachi-san always got what he wanted, he was the golden child. His parents worshiped him. Sasuke, he had to work hard, he had to give everything he had to try to beat and be something. He was always tearing up on the inside.'

**'And, Star and we are alike. Star is Itachi ****and we are Sasuke, but not this time… not this time! We will not let Star win Lee this time!' **

I got up, wiped away my tears, and ran back to my house.

Unknown to me at the moment, a teenage boy walked into the village. He had his eyes fixed to me when he saw me running. His lips formed a smirk as he thought, 'So, Sakura, you're still as beautiful as ever.'

Me: Oooh! Who is this person?

Gaara: I don't really care

Temari: But you should!

Kankuro: I think he's a boy

Me: Oh yeah, when did you get that idea?

Kankuro: When you wrote, a teenage boy.

Temari: Hit Kankuro over the head with a fan

Kankuro: Ouch! What was that for?!

Gaara: For being stupid

Me: Alright, wait for the next chapter, and I'm sorry if these chapters are short.


	6. The Boy, the Wedding, and the Kiss

Me: Alright, today, I'm going to talk about my laptop!

Sakura: Why?

Me: Because the internet isn't working!

Hinata: Why not?

Me: Because the wifi thing dingy isn't working!

Ino: And that means you can't put up fanfictions!

Sakura Hinata Ino Temari Tenten: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Temari: Well, enjoy this chapter.

Tenten: Violet does not own Naruto.

Ino: Oh! We almost forgot this is in Sakura's P.O.V.

THE BOY, THE WEDDING, AND THE KISS

I finally reached home and immediately took a bath.

Finally… I relaxing bath.

**'Now, how are we going to win Lee back?' Inner asked. **

'I know! I can make the wedding preparations, for Star and me! We're the same size, and then, we can yell I object!'

**'That is a horrible idea.' **

'Hey, I actually thought of a plan!'

**'Eh, got a point there.'**

'Now, let's just enjoy this relaxing steam… ah…'

"This is the life," I whispered as I finished washing my hair.

I got out of the tub and changed into a white blouse and a pink skirt.

'Now, time to get the preparations started,' I thought as I took out a sketchbook.

Let's see, purple for the bridesmaids, um… well duh white for the wedding dress! Let's see, white or black tuxes?

I need to go find Lee to ask what color the tuxes will be! I also need to go find Naruto, Neji, and… I think Gaara.

Oh well! I should go find Lee and ask!

I ran down out of the house, quickly putting on my sandals and running around town.

"Have you seen Lee?" I asked Star. I ran into her at Ino's, family's flower shop.

"Um, I believe he's at the hokage's tower," Star said uncertainly.

Unknown to me at the time, she pulled out her cell phone and called a mysterious boy and said, "Go to the hokage's tower."

I rushed there as quickly as I could! I ran there, and called out, "LEE!"

I saw him turn my way, but then, all of a sudden, Star appeared next to him, and some guy turned me around and kissed me! KISSED ME!

**'OH NO HE DIDN'T THAT #$#(&$(&$Q#$(& OF A &&(&$#( AND THEN HE'LL HAVE TO &$!$!# NOT ONLY THAT WAY BUT ALSO &$(#&(#&(#(&! SO THEN HE'LL HAVE TO (#&$(#$&)!)($!)#**** SIDEWAYS!' Inner shouted. **

My eyes widened, not only from the kiss but from the colorful language Inner was using.

Finally, the boy let go and I studied him.

Oh my Kami-sama.

That boy, was my uncle's cousin's cousin's cousin's brother's sister's nephew's son! Oh my Kami-sama, I just preformed INCEST!

**'ALRIGHT!**** NOW I'M GOING TO SHOVE HIS &$****&$#!$(#&! DOWN HIS (****&****#($(#&$&)! AND UP THE (#&(#$&!#& SO THEN HE'LL #&#)(&$(&#(& AND THEN I'LL (#&(#&$(&!)$ SO THEN HE LIMPS (&$#$)(#)(#$ BACKWARDS INTO #)(&$#(&$(#&( A HOLE OF &#)$()($#)( AND #$&#(&$)(#)( DIES PAINFULLY IN ANOTHER (&$)(&)( #($&#(&$# #$&#(&$!!!!!!!!!!!!'**

I have serious problems.

"See Lee, Sakura doesn't love you, she's going out with our uncle's cousin's cousin's cousin's brother's sister's nephew's son! I can't believe that she would perform incest," Star said with a shake of her head.

(LISTEN I HATE INCEST SO DON'T THINK THAT I LIKE IT!)

The stupid boy, I'm going to call him that instead of his real name which is Seth.

Anyways, the stupid boy had a grip on my arms so I couldn't look away or fight against him. He pulled apart only to breath in, and then he'd kiss me again. Finally he let go, when he saw Star walk away with Lee.

Well, there goes my plans.

NOW HOW WILL I KNOW WHO HIS BEST MEN ARE?!

**'YOU'RE YELLING BECAUSE OF THAT YOU (#&$(&#$(&!' **

Language please!

**'I DON'T CARE YOU (****&****(&#$)# OF A &$$u#u!'**

You're making me feel bad!

**'I'm sorry, I'm just really mad.' **

Inner then huffed, and I'm wondering how she appeared and why she was here.

BUT I HAVE TO GO TALK TO LEE NOW!

**'No,'** Inner started which stopped me. I look, or whatever, at her, and she shook her head saying, **'We have a mission to make their wedding preparations, we have to do that first.'**

I guess she's somewhat right, I'll make the wedding preparations now…

Me: Poor Sakura

Ino: Stupid Star

Hinata: Incest Suigetsu

Temari: Poor Lee

Tenten: Poor… stupid… incest… um… who else do we yell or feel sorry for?

Me, Ino, Hinata, Temari: Sweatdrop

Tenten: Hey! It's not my fault that you guys took the good ones!

Me: Alright then, join us next time…


	7. The Talk with the Panda

Me: Hey everyone!

Sakura: Ooh! This isn't in my P.O.V.!

Ino: AMAZING!

Hinata: Gaara is in this chapter.

Tenten: Yup, talk with the panda.

Temari: I'm not though… cries chibi tears

Hinata: It's alright Temari!

Tenten: Yeah!

Sakura: Don't worry!

Ino: Violet does NOT own Naruto!

THE TALK WITH THE PANDA

Sakura sighed and finished up her wedding preparations.

'What will I do now?' Sakura questioned herself. Just as she thought that, her phone rang.

Sakura looked at it strangely before shrugging and picking it up.

"Hello?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura-chan!" someone exclaimed from the other side of the phone.

"Shizune-nii-chan?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, this is Shizune!"

"So, what's up?"

"Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro are here for a stay! Tsunade-sama wants you to escort Gaara!"

"Alright!"

"So, meet him at the hokage's tower in ten minutes."

"Alright! Thanks!"

"No, thank you!" Shizune called out before the two of them hung up.

Sakura slipped on a white shirt that went to her elbows and down to her waste, over that was a black vest that went down to the waist too, and a black denim skirt, with black boots that go to her knees. She had her hair in a messy bun, wearing her headband in its normal place.

'Overdressed?' Sakura asked herself.

**'Nope!**** We look drop dead gorgeous!' **Inner yelled.

"Agreed," Sakura said before grabbing her white purse and slinging it over her shoulder, and slipping it through her left arm.

She ran out the house and ran into a hard chest. She and the mystery person fell to the ground. Sakura looked up to see a flash of silver.

Sakura got onto her knees and asked her ex sensei hurriedly, "Kakashi-sensei, are you alright?!"

She kept on babbling on about how sorry she was and how she didn't see him, until Kakashi got up and held one of his gloved hands in front of her face.

"It's alright Sakura," Kakashi said with a sigh. Sakura blushed in embarrassment and took his hand. She pulled herself up off of the ground.

"OMG! I NEED TO MEET GAARA NOW!" Sakura yelled before running off.

She didn't get too far because Kakashi grabbed her collar and kept her running in mid air.

"Sakura, I need to tell you something," Kakashi said.

"NO TIME!" Sakura yelled before running to the hokage's tower.

She arrived there, panting. Gaara stood there, looking at her with no emotion.

"You're late," Gaara said.

Sakura rolled her eyes and said, "Alright, what do you want to do now then?"

Gaara shrugged and Sakura smiled.

"Then let's go to the carnival!" Sakura yelled, taking Gaara's wrist while skipping to the carnival.

Gaara pouted but he walked there with her.

"Why are you so happy?" Gaara asked when they got there.

Sakura bought some cotton candy and replied, "What do you mean?"

Gaara plucked off a little bit of cotton candy and threw it into his mouth. He said while chewing and sucking on his sticky finger, "You're never this cheerful."

Sakura looked up to the sky, and then down to her feet.

"Star," Sakura mumbled.

Gaara must have understood because he narrowed his eyes and stopped chewing.

"You know her?" Gaara asked, closing his eyes and trying to concentrate.

"Do you even know her last name?" Sakura asked.

Gaara shook his head back and forth. Gaara opened his eyes when he heard Sakura laugh a bitter laugh.

"Star's last name is… Haruno," Sakura said, opening her eyes revealing hurt green orbs. They weren't sparkling like they usually were.

Gaara's eyes widened as he pointed a shaky finger at her and asked, "She's related to you?"

Sakura laughed again, this one not a bitter laugh, but a sad one.

"Star Haruno… is my sister," Sakura told him while hugging herself.

"She and I, we are nothing alike. I don't care if I show skin, she has the perfect body and she still hides it. She is powerful and is the heir of our clan, I was an outcast because of my green eyes and because I couldn't access any powers with my eyes. She wears light colors, I wear dark," Sakura explained, feeling tears form in her eyes.

Gaara sighed and told her, "Stop crying."

Sakura looked at him, and Gaara sighed and wiped away her tears.

"Star is not like you, that's for sure. You are Sakura, she is Star. You both are different, and it doesn't matter. Lee loves you for you, you. Now, what would **you** do?"

Sakura looked at Gaara, the floor, and then the sky. She smiled and replied, "I would stop their wedding, and show Lee I truly do love him."

Gaara gave her a smirk and said, "Well then go stop it."

Sakura smiled at him, kissed him on the cheek, and then ran off.

Gaara sighed and finished up his cotton candy. He decided once she finished stopping that wedding, he'd ask her how to tell Matsuri he wasn't interested.

Me: Alright, sorry for taking so long!

Sakura: Too many stupid tests!

Ino: Yeah, and Violet wouldn't let **US** make up our own script!

Hinata: I agree with Violet, who knows what you, Sakura, Naruto, and Star would make up?

Tenten: Chaos

Temari: Yup, I totally agree with Violet, Hinata, and Tenten.

Naruto: HEY! DIDN'T YOU ALSO HAVE TO TELL THAT ONE REVIEWER THAT YOU WEREN'T THAT PERSON THEY THOUGHT YOU WERE?!

Me: I CAN'T HEAR NOW! BUT TO ANSWER YOUR QUESTION, BECAUSE I CAN LIP READ, YES I DID! SHE SAID SHE WAS THINKING OF HER OTHER FRIEND!

Temari: WHAT?!

Tenten: I CAN'T HEAR ANYTHING!

Ino: SAKURA! CAN YOU HEAR ANYTHING?!

Sakura: Writes down yes

Ino: HOW CAN YOU STILL HEAR?!

Sakura: Writes down, I've been with Naruto for a LONG time

Tenten: OH!

Me: SEE YOU SOON!

Sakura: Please review and if you can't hear either, writes down please review

Ino: Writes down thank you!


	8. The Wedding, The Fight

THE WEDDING, WILL SHE MAKE IT IN TIME?

Me: Hey everyone! Welcome to my new chapter!

Sakura: Guess what everyone…

Temari: Violet is writing a new story…

Hinata: that's a **NARUSAKU **STORY?!

Tenten: OMG! Hinata, it's alright…

Ino: They get together in the shippuden.

Hinata: THEY DO?!

Tenten: Um… sort of…

Hinata: WHAT DO YOU MEAN, _**SORT OF**_?

Temari: Sheesh girl! Calm down!

Hinata: HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN MY **LOVE** NARUTO UZUMAKI IS GETTING TOGETHER WITH… _**SAKURA**_?

Sakura: Hey! Why's that my fault?!

Hinata: Because you like Naruto too!

Sakura: SO?!

Hinata: DO I HAVE TO SPELL IT OUT YOU STUPID IDIOT! YOU LOVE NARUTO AND HE LOVES YOU SO IF YOU DIDN'T LOVE HIM THEN HE WOULD LOVE ME BACK!

Hinata: Y-O-U L-O-V-E -N-A-R-U-T-O A-N-D H-E L-O-V-E-S Y-O-U S-O I-F Y-O-U D-I-D-N-'-T L-O-V-E H-I-M T-H-E-N H-E W-O-U-L-D L-O-V-E M-E B-A-C-K!

Tenten: I never knew Hinata was that smart.

Hinata: EXCUSE ME

Hinata: I've been disrespected here for too long!

Hinata: Leaves

Me: NO! Hinata-chan, come back!

Temari: Hinata!

Ino: WE didn't mean it!

Sakura: I'm sorry!

Me: Sigh

Tenten: Violet does not own Naruto.

(Wedding in italics)

Sakura rushed home and opened up her wardrobe.

**'What are you doing?! The wedding is starting in a few minutes!'** inner screamed.

'I can't fight in this! I need to pick something out!' Sakura shouted back, frustrated.

She grabbed some things out of her drawer and threw them on.

_Lee waited at the __altar__, fidgeting with his pocket. Tsunade looked sadly at him and regretted her decision. _

_Star walked down, her bridesmaid Ino holding her tail whatever it's called that drags on the floor. _

_She arrived and faced Lee. _

**'Sakura!**** This doesn't even look good together! You look like your colorblind!' inner screamed. **

'I don't care! I need to stop that wedding!' Sakura screamed in her mind.

She ran out and started towards the church.

Halfway there, a man walked out from the shadows.

"Seth," Sakura hissed.

Seth smirked.

"Sakura-chan, I have been hired by Star to fight you and keep you from getting to the church, now, let's begin!" Seth called out before running towards Sakura and trying to land a punch on her face.

Sakura jumped away but soon remembered that he had blond hair and red eyes which allowed him to use fire from his eyes, and because he was so skilled, lightning with his hair. Star was like him, only her earth powers were amazingly strong when she used both her hair and her eyes.

"Lightning no jutsu!" Seth called out as he preformed hand signs and lightning fell out of the sky.

(Listen folks, I do NOT know the Japanese terms for those words, so just work with me please! Puppy face pout)

He shot a lighting spear at her, and she dodged barely. She took out a kunai and threw it at him.

Seth caught it between his index and middle finger, and set it on fire. He sent it at Sakura, and she bent back.

_Tsunade felt a few tears fall down her face as she said, "We bring these two together this day. Blah blah blah, I don't know what else to say because it's been two years since I've been to a real wedding and the next time I'm going to a wedding is in May and I don't think you guys would want to wait like three months __to read this chapter (Alright, you guys know that that wasn't really real, but it was just me talking in Tsunade)_

After ten minutes of fighting, the area was destroyed, and she and Seth were panting.

Sakura glared at him and charged again. He kicked at her as she ducked.

Sakura pondered over what to do, and then she remembered Lee.

Sakura smirked and dipped her body low. She kicked him under his jaw, and he went flying up. Sakura followed him up there, and started punching and kicking him in the air. She then used all of her strength she had left to kick him down into his stomach.

He flew down into the ground, and landed on his stomach. He coughed out blood, and Sakura wasn't sure whether he was knocked out or just unconscious.

She didn't take much time to ponder over this, and she ran to the church.

'Just a little bit more,' Sakura thought as her legs started to give out.

She reached the church. Inside she could hear, "Star Haruno, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Star responded, "I do."

Tsunade turned to Lee and asked, "Rock Lee, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Lee fidgeted a bit before opening his mouth, realizing nothing would come out.

"I…" Lee said before the door was broken down.

On her knees, a figure was panting, still holding up her fist. This mysterious figure stood up shakily, before she lifted her head showing pink hair, and bright green eyes.

'Sakura,' Lee thought as he stared at her.

Me: How'd you like it?

Sakura: Ending was pretty cheap.

Ino: It sounded like you TRIED to make a cliff hanger, but was HORRIBLY wrong!

Tenten: Gotta agree.

Me: WHAT'S TODAY, BASHING VIOLET DAY?!

Temari: Yup.

Me: Where's Hinata?

Sakura: Still upset… Sigh

Tenten: I wish she would just come back!

Ino: I know!

Me: Well, join us for our next chapter.

Temari: And sorry this chapter took so long.


	9. I Object!

Me: Hey, Hinata's not coming again because she's still upset that I'm going to write a NaruSaku story.

Sakura: Am I supposed to be concerned or happy?

Ino: Um… who do you like?

Sakura: Well Naruto because we get together.

Temari: Then why is this LeeSaku if you like Naruto?

Sakura: I DON'T KNOW! ASK VIOLET!

Me: Um… I like all of the couples.

Tenten: Alright, we'll take that as an answer.

Temari: Violet does not own Naruto.

"I OBJECT!" I shouted as I busted down the church doors.

I looked at the doors, and sweat dropped. I saw Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, Captain Yamato, Ino, and all of my other friends sweat dropping too.

I could have just opened the doors… but great! Now I have to pay for the doors!

Star and Lee looked behind them, and just looked at me. Lee had a shocked look on his face, while Star was glaring at me.

Lee was wearing a white tuxedo, while Star was wearing a long white dress that didn't have any sleeves. She had her hair up in a bun wearing clear lip gloss, and white heels. I looked down at what I was wearing. A green long sleeve shirt with a pink mini skirt and black leggings. I knew I should have looked at what I was going to wear before I came here.

"What did you say?" Star growled at me.

"I said I object!" I growled back.

Tsunade jumped up and down and came running down the aisles to hug me.

"Sakura! You came!" she screamed at me, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"I would never let my sister marry my love," I told her. Lee's eyes widened and he said, "But, I thought that you were dating that boy from your clan?"

I scoffed and said, "Please, like I would perform incest!"

I ran up to him, and hugged his life out of his body. Lee returned the hug to me, and I leaned back. I was about to kiss him, when a piece of rock came in between our lips. I stared at Star.

"You do remember what the clan's rules are… unless you were so unworthy of our clan that you forgot about it!" Star yelled at me.

"You have to fight the bride to stop the wedding, and win," I told her.

She smirked.

"So, let's get this fight on," she told me.

I took out my black gloves and put on my boots.

'I would rather die instead of just handing over _my_ Lee-kun,' I thought as I pulled my hair back into a pony tail.

Me: How did you guys like it!

Sakura: Good.

Ino: Good.

Temari: Good.

Tenten: Good.

Hinata: Good.

Me, Sakura, Ino, Temari, Tenten: HINATA?!

Hinata: Yeah, I got over the whole fact that Naruto would be with Sakura.

Me: That's good! I love Sakura with so many people, and I love NaruHina too!

Sakura: This is good!

Temari: Yup!

Tenten: We'll see you guys tomorrow!

Hinata: Tomorrow, we're going to tell Violet how Naruto crazed she is!

Sakura: OH YEAH!


	10. The Fight

My Sister 10

Me: I'm bored… I'm lazy… and I'm mad… I don't own Naruto.

THE FIGHT

Sakura and Star stood facing each other. Star stood there, wihle Sakura stood in a defensive position.

"Well, Sakura, aren't you going to come at me?" Star asked. Sakura panted hard, still not fully recovered, and her chakara storage was low.

She _knew_ she couldn't win.

'But, I will risk _everything_ in order to protect him… I know what Star's like. She will love you and then break your heart, and I will NOT let Lee be dragged into it,' Sakura thought as she squeezed her fists together.

She charged for Star, her fist jabbing up towards her chin.

Star stepped to the side, but didn't expect Sakura's round house kick to the side of her head.

Star ducked and stried a sweep to Sakura's legs. Sakura jumped up and tried kicking Star in the chest.

Star growled thinking, 'I've had enough of this!' and her eyes turned darker than they already were.

A rock shield occurred right at Star's chest. Sakura's leg hit it, and she winced in pain.

'My leg bone almost was fractured, I have to be careful,' Sakura thought as she avoided the boulder that was flying at her.

Star brought up the block of land under Sakura too. Sakura jumped into the air and landed on one of the guests chairs/benches.

Star threw rocks at that Sakura and she avoided those too. After about ten minutes of Star effortesly throwing rocks at Sakura, and Sakura panting after dodging so many, Star steamed up and yelled, "I'M GOING TO FINISH YOU OFF RIGHT NOW! I'VE SPENT WAY TO LONG PLAYING GAMES!"

Sakura's eyes widened as Star threw a kick at her cheek. It landed and Sakura went flying. The wall she was about to be thrown into turned into metal when Star started using her hair too.

Sakura's ribs broke.

Sakura fell to the ground, and Star punched her in the gut afterwards.

'Lee, I couldn't defeat her, please… forgive me,' Sakura thought as she fell forwards.

She landed face forward, and Star smirked. She went there and stepped on Sakura's back, pushing her more into the ground.

"See Sakura, I'll _always_ be number ONE, never, try to defeat me, because your efforts will be in vein," Star whispered into her ear before she kicked Sakura against the room.

'Star's right…' Sakura thought helplessly.

'**GET IT TOGETHER GIRL!' inner screamed at the top of her lungs**.

'Inner?' Sakura questioned.

'**Yeah! We're not going to let her have OUR man, right?' Inner questioned. **

'She's right,' Sakura thought, slowly rising off of the ground.

"I WON'T LOSE!" Sakura called out, racing towards Star.

Star sighed and delievered a right temple striekd to Sakura's head.

Sakura was hit but still stood her ground.

'Damn it! We need something to make this even!' Sakura thought.

Star appeared next to her and Sakura flinched.

"Saukura, you will always be a weakling. You will _never_ get _my_ Lee," Star whispered into Sakura's ear.

Sakura looked down on the ground, her eyes raging.

"Don't youEVER, call Lee's, YOURS!" Sakura shouted out, looking at her, her eyes and hair brightly flashling.

All of a sudden, Star started being lifted into the air, unable for her to stay down on the ground.

"What's going on?!" Star asked, trying to grab onto something.

'No… don't tell me… that green eyes mean gravity bender!' Star thought helplisly.

'Then… her hair?! Cherry blossom trees!' Star thought.

Just like she thought, Sakura sent a thorn of cherry blossoms at her.

It stabbed her through the shoulder.

Star winced in pain and a church bench soon went towards her.

It striekd her in the upper lip and Star sceamed out in pain.

"Star, I will give you a chance… now GIVE UP!" Sakura screamd as she sent another vine of cherry blossoms at her.

Star winced as Sakura let gravity take its toll again. Star fell to the ground harshly, hitting a church bench. She spat out blood, and said in a weak, shaky voice, "I give up."

The Konoha citizens cheered and Sakura went over to Lee, and kissed him on the lips.

"I love you Lee!" Sakura exclaimed, tears about to fall.

"I love you too, my Sakura angel," Lee said, kissing her again.

Sakura: Why are you mad?

Me: Because my mom took away my cell phone.

Ino: Why?

Me: Because I spent 3 hours talking to my friends.

Hinata: Um… we're just bored so bye.

Tenten: We'll put up two more chapters in a few minutes.


	11. The Right Wedding

Me: Alright… I'm better now.

Sakura: Enjoy the last chapter!

Ino: NO one reviewed so she made it up on her own!

Tenten: Violet does not own Naruto!

Hinata: Warning! There will be a bit of GaaMat bashing at the end, and a little bit of KankOC!

Sakura walked down the aisle, her eyes sparkling. Kakashi had his arm wrapped around her own and he was giving her off to Lee. Lee stood there, already in his tux. Everyone from Sakura's clan was there.

_Flashback. _

_Sakura panted, down on her knees. Kakashi and Lee raced over to her. _

"_Are you okay, Sakura?" Lee asked, helping her up. _

_Sakura nodded, still out of breath. _

_Kakashi looked at her and then the sky. _

"_Sakura, I tried to tell you that day you had to escort Gaara, your hair controls cherry blossom vines, and your eyes... they are the rare, gravity defying eyes… that is why NO one else in the clan had green eyes. You, are the heir of the Haruno clan," Kakashi said. _

_Sakura turned around to see her whole clan bowing down to her. _

"_We are sorry, Sakura-sama, please, forgive us with your heart," her father, a.k.a. the clan leader, said. _

_Sakura bowed down to them as well with tears in her eyes saying, "It is alright… father."_

_Sakura became the Haruno clan, marrying Lee so then the Haruno clan and Konoha were comerades. _

Sakura soon stood next to Lee, and the formal speech went on.

Finally, Tsunade asked Lee, "Lee, do you take Sakura to be your lawfully wedded wife? "

Lee smiled and said, "I do."

Tsunade turned to Sakura and asked her, "Sakura, do you take Lee to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Sakura cried silently while making out the words, "I do."

Tsunade smiled and said, "I now pronounce you, Mr. and Mrs. Rock. You may now kiss the bride."

Lee and Sakura kissed, and everyone clapped. Lee and Sakura walked out of the altar, followed by Ino and Neji, Hinata and Naruto, Tenten and Kiba, and last, Temari and Shikamaru. (Only Hinata and Naruto, Temari and Shikamaru were the couples, but it went by friendships or something like that.)

Me: Alright, I'll have an epilogue up… maybe tomorrow.

Sakura: Na, today.

Hinata: Works for us.

Tenten: Let's go!

Ino: Join us next time!

Temari: For our final chapter!

Everyone: BYE!


	12. Epilogue

Sakura rubbed her tummy for the fiftyith time that day. Ino spazzed out again screaming, "STOP RUBBING THE BABY ALREADY!"

Hinata just stared at her two friends, rubbing her baby in secrecy.

Hinata and Sakura were pregnant, and Ino was a bit jealous because she wasn't pregnant yet.

Temari slammed her fist on the table screaming, "STOP YELLING!"

Tenten bonked Temari over the head and screamed too, "WHY DON'T YOU?!"

Sakura and Hinata sweat dropped as they watched the three girls glare at each other.

"Guys, stop complaining because you're not pregnant yet," Sakura said, sighing. Hinata stared at her friends and rubbed her tummy.

"Tsunade-sama said that my baby will be a girl, what should I name her?" Hinata asked.

Tenten stared at her and then spoke her mind, "Why are you asking us? I thought Naruto was the father and I thought he was the one who was going to name the baby with you."

Temari, Ino, and Sakura shook their heads in agreement.

Hinata replied, "Naruto-kun said that I should make up my list of names and then we should go over our lists together."

Sakura, "Hey, that's smart."

It has been three years since Sakura's wedding with Lee. Two years ago, Tenten and Neji, and Naruto and Hinata were married. Shikamaru and Temari married a month after them, after Temari complained about them being the only coupled still single. Ino flamed up at that comment, and demanded Kiba he proposed to her. Kiba was so scared that he fainted and Ino just pretended that he proposed.

Sakura smiled at those memories, especially the one when she found out three months ago that she was pregnant. Hinata was in her seventh month of pregnancy, two months and the baby was due.

Sakura got up and excused herself. Her tummy was still flat, but she couldn't help but stroke the baby.

"I'm sorry guys, but Lee's coming home from his mission today and I want to be home when he gets here," Saukra said as she paid for her meal.

"It's alright, we'll see you later!" the four exclaimed.

Temari was now living in the village, after Shikamaru proposed to her. Gaara and Kankuro were sad to know that she was staying, but they accepted it.

And like Gaara thought, he asked Sakura how to tell Matsuri he didn't like her in a soft gentle way. Of course, when he came back and she jumped on his back, in rage of jealousy in case any of the Konoha girls tried to flirt with her Gaara, he let her down… pretty harshly.

After that, Matsuri tried dating Kankuro to make Gaara jealous, but in the end, it only got Kankuro's current girlfriend jealous.

And so, Sakura wobbled home to Lee and started cooking dinner. Two hours later, Lee came home to see his wife asleep on the family couch.

Lee smiled and laid down by her. Sakura instantly cuddled up to his chest for warmth, and Lee covered them with blankets.

"Goodnight, my Sakura angel," Lee whispered into her ear. Still asleep, Sakura whispered, "Goodnight… Lee-kun."

Me: Horrible, sappy ending, I know.

Hinata: You really need to work on that.

Me: Oh thanks.

Hinata: NO prob!

Sakura: Let's go.

Ino: We'll see you next time for Violet's new story, 'My ten ways to steal Gaara from Sakura.'

Tenten: Ja ne!

Temari: Hope you see you soon!


End file.
